Digital to time converters (DTCs) are a very promising solution for a number of applications such as digital polar transmitters, fractional-n clocking or others. Due to improved system key performance indicators (KPI)s that DTCs enable even more applications apply, such as improving radio transmitter efficiency, support for wide-bandwidth modulation, generation of multiple carrier frequencies without requiring inductors, pulling immunity, the ease of porting to new process technology nodes, and the like. Although DTCs are widely used, the DTCs have integral non-linearity (INL) and differential non-linearity (DNL) associated therewith, which creates distortion, spectral regrowth and spurs at an output of the DTC. Therefore, the DTC circuits need to be linearized in order to achieve the best performance and meet the strict demands of current and future communication standards.